creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Celine
Celine is a chemical element with atomic number 32s, symbol Ci. It is a room temperature superfluid, thus it is mainly used between moving parts to minimize friction. Properties Physical At standard room temperature and pressure, celine is a cyan translucent liquid. It boils at 309.99 K (36.84°C, 98.31 °F) and freeze at 121.15 K (−152.00 °C, −241.60 °F), And a lambda point of 348.15 K, 1.5 atm Like all superfluids, celine has no viscosity, zero entrophy and infinite thermal conductivity. It can form a thin layer in any container it is in and its rotation is quantized. Chemical Celine react with halogens to form halides. It dissolves in water to form hydrogen hexahydroxoceliate (Celate acid) It burns in zenon to form zenon celide and reduces most metal oxides into the metal. It is basically inert to anything else. Isotopes Celine has 68 known naturally occurring isotopes and radioisotopes. One important isotope is 56sCi which is a β source. Allotropes Naturally occurring celine consist of Ci8 molecules arranged octahedrally. Green celine consists of Ci2 molecules and is a green oxidizing paste. Polymeric celine consist of chains of celine polymer molecules. It is a white waxy solid with no superfluid properties and forms naturally at -92.33°C and converts back to Ci8. Metallic celine consists of celine atoms arranged in a face center cubic lattice. It is a metallic cyan solid and is a supersolid. It forms at 14Pa and can remain stable until the pressure drops to 0.8Pa, where it converts back to Ci8. Compounds Celine chloride (CiCl4) is a purple solid which dissolves to give highly ferromagnetic solutions. Celine fluoride (CiF2) is a yellow solid. Celine iodide (CiI2) is a blue solid. Celine nitrate (Ci(NO3)3) is a grey solid. Organic compounds Celine is usually found as the celiether group (R1-Ci- R2), diceline bonds (-Ci-Ci-) and the celio group (R-Ci). These compounds have various properties ranging from antiseptic to drugs to polymers. Celiethers have a characteristic watery metallic smell while celio compounds have a fridge like smell and are usually use as antifreeze. Occurrence and extraction Detected in trace amounts in Loonsiva, it is usually found in the asteroid belt of the Blue system. It is usually extracted from the asteroids using mining ships. History Celine was first detected by astronomer Jan Kus while he was analysing the spectrum of distant stars and accidentally discovered a new, blusih green spectral line. It was not extracted until the 26th century where commercial mining ships were made. Biological role Celine is an important cofactor in enzymes of known organisms in the A-L universe. It is a component of zenase, which is used to convert zenon into harmless ZeCl3, and the coordinate center of oxynitrogenase which is used to convert nitrogen into nitrates and pernitrides for synthesis of important proteins. Celine has no biological role in humans and it is excreted naturally from the human body. Applications Elemental celine Used as a quantum solvent in preference of helium-4 to analyse dissolved molecules to infer data of the molecule in gas state. Used in electronic components to dissipate heat. Flywheels are immersed into it to minimize energy lost Used in between contacts to minimize friction hence the energy lost from these parts. Celine compounds Polymers, antifreezes, antiseptic etc. Cancer drugs and antiviral agents. Celine chloride (CiCl4) solution is used as liquid magnets.